Bones Season 8: Keep the faith
by mariabones
Summary: My view on what should happen after 7x13


Bones Season 8: Keep the faith

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of the amazing show Bones, or the song Keep the faith and do not own it or get any profit from it in any way

Chapter 1: We need a little faith

Mother mother tell your children  
That their time has just begun  
I have suffered for my anger  
There are wars that can't be won

Father father please believe me  
I am laying down my guns  
I am broken like an arrow  
Forgive me  
Forgive your wayward son

Everybody needs somebody to love  
(mother, mother)  
Everybody needs somebody to hate  
(please believe me)  
Everybodys bitching  
Cause they can't get enough  
And it's hard to hold on  
When there's no one to lean on

Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Faith: don't let your love turn to hate  
Right now we got to  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Lord we got to keep the faith

Tell me baby when I hurt you  
Do you keep it all inside  
Do you tell me als forgiven  
And just hide behind your pride

Everybody needs somebody to love  
(mother, father)  
Everybody needs somebody to hate  
(please don't leave me)  
Everybodys bleeding  
Cause the times are tough  
Well it's hard to be strong  
When there's no one to dream on

Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Now you know is not too late  
Oh you got to keep the faith  
Faith: don't let your love turn to hate  
Right now we got to  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Lord we got to keep the faith

Walking in the footsteps  
Of societys lies  
I don't like what I see no more  
Sometimes I wish that I was blind  
Sometimes I wait forever

To stand out in the rain  
So no one sees me cryin  
Trying to wash away the pain  
Mother father

There's things Ive done I can't erase  
Every night we fall from grace

Its hard with the world in yours face  
Trying to hold on, trying to hold on

Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Faith: don't let your love turn to hate  
Right now we got to keep the faith  
Faith: now it's not too late  
Try to hold on, trying to hold on  
Keep the faith

Keep the faith by Jon Bon Jovi

To say FBI Special Agent was heartbroken was the understatement of the year given the circumstances, his partner of 8 years, girlfriend of 1 and mother of his daughter had just run away for him to flee an arrest warrant for a murder for which she had been framed. He understood her motives, well not at the beginning, but as soon as his sort of father of law begun to explain his point of view, he knew Brennan's dad was right, it was not fair, obviously, but Max Keenan, was, unfortunately right. So he begun to decide his course of action, first of all, without Brennan herself, the chances the Jeffersonian team had of clearing her were very few, none of her squinterns was as brilliant as her, unless, yeah, suddenly a name came to Booth's mind, he was as brilliant as her, and he could understood perfectly the complexity of an insane mind as it was Pelant's the hacktivist who framed his girlfriend. He knew he needed to make two phone calls and as soon as he made them, he made another one to call for a taxi nfor his ride to the Jeffersonian Institute.

20 minutes later Seely Booth was in his former girlfriend, the Pathologist and Chief of the Medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute, Camille Saroyan, she was one of the people he called from outside the church were his daughter was baptized; the other was FBI psychologist and profiler Lance Sweets. After he explained to them the situation regarding his partner's get away, they started with their plan, Cam and Sweets needed to be able to bring back Brennan's former favourite intern Zack Addy, who was in a mental asylum after helping a cannibal murderer 4 years ago, he was the only person who could help them to destroy the chain of evidence against Brennan and bring her and Christine back home.

As Brennan would say first things first, so the first thing was driving to the asylum were Zack was secluded and try to convince him, and his doctors, to let him help on the case. First they talked with his doctors, who gave their ok with some conditions, then they talked to Zack who assured them he would do anything to help his beloved mentor, he said he owned it to her, after betraying her trust involving himself with the serial murderer. So for the time being Zack would be living at the Hodgings residence under control 24/7 and during the day he would be working at the Jeffersonian lab to help prove Brennan's innocence. After Zack packed his belongings they drove back to the Jeffersonian lab where Zack was welcomed with hugs and greetings but, under the circumstances the welcome reception lasted for just 5 minutes. The countdown to bring Brennan back has started. They knew she had faith in them; they were going to show to her their faith in her, their love for her.

Brennan tried not to cry, but it was nearly impossible, she has never been so afraid in her whole life. Why now? It was everything she could thing about. Why the hell now? She had serious trusting issues with people after her father abandonment when she was 15, and now, ironies of life, she had abandoned the only person who made her trust again with her father's help. Truth it was, it was not voluntary, she really loved him, but so had her parents so many years ago, she just hoped her declaration before running away helped him understand, she was not running away from him, but from the circumstances, and that she had every intention of coming back, she only hoped he would welcome her with open arms and heart when the time came.

So, reviews are, as always, really appreciated.


End file.
